


New Discoveries

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, abuse tw, tickle fight, ticklish!damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Damien’s fighting Oz and Oz makes a discovery [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING PLEASE READ: the game has a hyperbolic extremist brand of comedy and as such Damien is very violent and it’s comedic. I’ll be keeping this in my stories and headcanons but they can easily be seen as domestic abuse so I’ll be tagging them as that

“I’m so fucking pissed!” Oz heard Damien scream as he marched towards their dorm.

Oz sighed and looked up as a raging demon stampeded into the main room.

“I got fucking detention again from the damn principal just because I jerked off into the potions. What does he care?!” Damien whipped his head towards Oz. “You, me. Fight. NOW.”

Oz gave a fond sigh. As sexy and strong as Damien was, his temper sometimes controlled him. Not that he minded, it was kinda hot. Plus getting beat up by Damien’s been giving Oz better self-defense skills. The yellow-clad monster picked himself up from his armchair and got into position.

“You usually skip detention.” Oz remarked as he dodged an incoming fist.

“Yeah but it still pisses me off that principal giant spider thinks he can control me! I’m uncontrollable, bitch!” Damien roared as he tackled Oz to the ground.

“Fight back! Or you’re going to get destroyed!”  
As much of a threat as that might seem, the fact that Damien wants Oz to not get ripped to shreds meant he was really into him.

Oz took a breath and punched Damien in the ribs.

Damien gasped and reeled backwards.

Funny, usually Oz’s attacks were like being hit by pillows.

And… was that a smile? Oz thought Damien was pissed. Why would getting ihit in the ribs make him smile like-

Oh.

OH.

“Wait… are you-”

“Can it!” Damien snapped, but his smile was soon restored with a few pokes to his ribs.

“You are!”

Damien would normally punch that excited look right off the monsters face if they ever even insinuated something like this.

But as much as Damien hated to admit it, Oz was just so cute when he had that look.

Oz raised an eyebrow, spotting an opening at one of Damien’s rare smitten moments.

“Time to fight back!” Oz shot forward and let his fingers do the rest. They scratched and squirmed at Damien’s ribs, searching for sensitive spots.

The Prince of Hell immediately erupted in loud laughter usually reserved for laughing at people in pain.

“Wow! The great arsonist Damien the Demon is ticklish?! This is priceless!” Oz giggled at the sight before him.

Damien’s eyes were scrunched up as crimson tears of mirth formed in the corners. A light pink blush was very noticeable against his deep red skin and his full smile was visible, complete with sharp white fangs.

Oz was hungry for more of his laughter and let his fingers hunt for more. Once he hit a spot right under one of his ribs Damien squealed.

Damien Lavey squealed.

The cackling demon was kicking and fighting, but with all the tickling wasn’t focused enough to execute and effective attack.

Either that or he didn’t want it to stop just yet.

“OHOHOHOZ YOHOHOHOU FUHUHUHUCKER! YOHOHOU’RE SOHOHO DEHEHEAD AHAHAFTER THIHI- ACK! NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!” Damien screeched as a new tickle spot was discovered. Damien’s arms rocketed to his sides once Oz had found his underarms to be quite ticklish.

“This is so great! I think this is the first time I’ve beaten you in a fight.”

“THIHIHIHIS DOHOHOHOESN’T COHOHOUNT!”

“I’d say so! You’re flailing helplessly on the floor because of me. I think that qualifies as a victory!” Oz teased, eyes gleaming in amusement. “Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!”

Damien’s pink blush escalated to red and blended in with Damien’s skin. The demon’s eyes widened and in open swift move he kicked Oz off of him.

“Oh that baby talk just sealed your fate.” Damien huffed and slicked back his messy hair before baring his claws.

Oz froze for a second before sprinting away.

“Come here, fucker. You can’t escape Damien Lavey!” The demon roared and pounced on his target before getting to work.

Needless to say, Damien quickly discovered he wasn’t the only ticklish one.


End file.
